Free-Fall
by DirectorXIII
Summary: The story of what happened during the Day of Ragnarok (Cocoon's fall) and how the story transitions for one character. A boy who dreamed for everyone to be happy. He will continue his life finding the answer of what his sister told him before she left this world, being a L'Cie or not.
1. Chapter 1

Day of Ragnarok

The day we all feared and were also the one on the least of our worries…

We all enjoying what this life has given to us and more…

Never to think that this day was our final…

To finally come to our ends…

News suddenly hitting us, families torn apart by the destruction…

Loved ones, holding hand begging for another chance…

Some realizing that this end is what all we needed…

Some others thinking it weren't right…

Injustice you may say.

The pain we feared came back to bite us…

Sweep us out from the fake light…

Back into hell we assumed, back into the darkness…

Free-fall has never seemed so scary till now…

The light above Edenhall has never seemed so bright before

Phoenix has finally crashed down…heat source of the planetoid, gone…

A hand grabs mine as I just stand there watching the cracked shell of our planet slowly be burnt away…

Thrown onto a ship with many other civilians…

Friends and family stay close, children crying…

I recognize none of the faces with me…

I see Eden slowly shrinking away before my eyes…

We were leaving home…

Blast impact from Cocoon shook the ship…

Next thing I knew I was in the same situation of Cocoon…

I was in free-fall… (Not my ending)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Early years Valhalla

I was falling…I was sure I was going to die. Here and now I was just going to die in the same situation as Cocoon. The only sad part of this was that I was so high up it would feel that it would be hours before I fell right into Pulse. My only thoughts were "this was actually happening." "What turned out as a good day was now my last."

I could see Pulse now, covered by snow. To what seemed as if it were snow except it was only in this one giant area. The floor was getting closer now, the time has finally come. I spared Cocoon one final glance to only see that a weird like structure formed on the flooring of Pulse and liquid surrounding Cocoon. Glowing orange due to the heat being excreted from the fall and the lava spewing inside the crystalline shell I manage to make out the formation, it reminded me of my necklace.

Well now this was it…

The end was brought up…

Goodbye Cocoon…

My chest constricted on this feeling of soon going to die, I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't when I was staring death right in the face or even if it was just a floor.

I remember though what my sister said "Close your eyes, it'll be over soon." Those were the words she always said to me whenever I had a nightmare or when something was always bothering me and I would soon breakdown.

…I must be dead, all I could see was nothing but pure white, I was engulfed in it. I opened my eyes to see green–like arches, more of like a giant clock tower. Falling back slowly I reassured myself I was looking at a giant castle, surrounded by an enormous city which was engulfed by a tranquil sea of black.

I could see something flying in the air towards me, it was none other than the Eidolons from the stories, and it was Bahamut. The dragon was fierce and ready to attack any target, it was coming for me. "Not without a fight I said to myself." I threw my necklace as it transformed into a silver, shining, metal katana.

I lunged for my katana managing to spin around within the air and connect a strike through the Bahamut. The Eidolon was supremely strong as my katana connection just made a simple scar through its left wing. It managed to gain turbulence despite the torn wing and was charging for a final impact towards me. If this Eidolon was going to charge for me then all I had to do was be evasive and manage to get to the floor using it as a landing pad.

Full blasted at me I used my katana as a platform and stuck it knee-deep into the back of the Bahamut. Bracing myself for the crash, we landed pretty hard and I was thrown off it, crashed into the waters of this place. I got up and not even a scar, I ripped my sword out of the Bahamut and stared at this divine place. "Where exactly was I?".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Adapting

This place was not heaven I was sure in fact of that. It was more of a dark utopia engulfed by dark waters. No signs of human activity besides my own but that leaves me questioning myself, "Who built this place?" .The buildings look as if they were unattended to as if no one was bothering to live here. Despite the place had a tranquil feeling it was inhabited by many creatures, none of much were friendly. I was lost, I was scared, I had to focus and just live on here.

Much changed about me within my time here…

I learned a lot, gained so much…

Nothing though has changed for this desolate place…

…...

Blood was splattered across my katana and the sandy beach flooring. Another kill for the day and another meal, I was learning through hunting.

I thought throughout my time here would be life changing and It was. I learned about this place within the 3-year span I've been here. The species here were indeed like the ones in the stories of The War of Transgression, they were the Feral creatures and they inhabited Valhalla alongside with the Eidolons. This place as much as I hated it for being so sullen was now what I call home, here I feel so free,alive, and get to hunt like never before despite that I've never really hunted before Valhalla, well their was the time I was stuck in the Gapra White-wood with all the other wild Feral creatures but that's a whole different situation. One thing that I never want to mention again and don't become carried away with.

Here in Valhalla I witnessed that physics did not apply to me, I could be in the most toughest situations with an Eidolon per-say and all the pain I could endure would just leave me with a simple gash and that was not even bad. I then noticed while falling airborne throughout Valhalla and next thing was waking up on the beach is that I survived that fall and then began to figure why this may be. When looking through the city I stumbled across a building it was a library filled with many books and probably had some info about Valhalla. Spending endless hours in this empty building I was reading through many archives and found out that death itself does not exist In Valhalla and neither did time's flow continue here.

I was soon falling into despair of this whole idea, staying here while just doing nothing but hunt in Valhalla and knowing that I couldn't die. It was pain and misery just itself taking a course through my body. I sat on the beach just looking at how far this endless sea expands to and then I knew this was finally all I needed, to just end it. I dashed for the ocean.

I was going far deep to the point that even trying to get back up to oxygen would be impossible, I felt what could be death's grip but probably was just my imagination and I saw a light and felt a burning sensation on my arm, on my L'cie brand. I was shot out through the water and taking a heavy fall to the beach where I once was, coughing up water. Regaining my balance I was staring face to face, it was here and it was furious with large metallic wings and blue glowing eyes, it was my Eidolon. I was in the presence of all fairytale creatures especially the most worst one, and now the fight to decide if I live or not was about to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**:** The Reunion**

This isn't exactly the dying wish I was asking for; I couldn't even tell if this is what you call a "wish". I looked towards the ocean, waves arising from the wind power my eidolon was producing from its wings. It was flying towards me at great speed across the ocean, I had to fight so I prepared my battle stance but something felt different, I felt more energy. It was homing in and it showed no signs of any mercy whatsoever. At the correct angle I was running towards the ocean, hoping that I'll manage to land a strong blow to this thing. It was not time to turn back now.

I gained enough speed and took a leap to get to my highest on connecting a strike to the eidolon, the turbulence though from it caught me off balance thus throwing me back to the sandy beach. Staggering to get back up I was struck by an oncoming wave of water, all the speed my eidolon created a huge wave of water which soon would crush me. I had to get to high ground or this fight would be cut short soon.

My eidolon though was block my way of any escape, I had to defeat it A.S.A.P before these waves could come in. This situation was one of the worst Valhalla could throw at me no; it was one of the worst situations my eidolon was causing me.

"Alright then you want me dead, well I think of the same for you!" I shouted. It was charging for me and I manage to be evasive enough to only be scraped up a little. "My turn!" I said connecting multiple strikes to its chest. Staggering just a quite I manage to add in a quick Thundaga spell which stroke down on to its wings which gave in due to the power and the thing landed to the floor.

Slowly walking towards me I was amazed by how much scarier it was by its size, maybe this wasn't my best idea. Its eyes stared right into mine and I knew I had to do something because the waves were a short second from ending me, but it seemed too late and there was nothing to do except one choice. I could feel my eidolon staring me down as I turned my back to it; slowly I stood out both my arms. I must've looked like some fool but this was my eidolon, which only in fact showed up when I was at my deepest, I had to help it in some way. If this fight wasn't mine to win then I would show no fear. Looking around the ocean I stuck my katana into the sand and began to look ahead. "Only for you." I said almost at a whisper.

I felt something around me tighten and looked towards my eidolon which was holding me tight, I saw a look in its eyes that it was asking me to do something about the waves, its wings were trying to move but couldn't take off, I knew what I had to do.

"Aeroga!"

We both flew into the sky at a great distance away from the waves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Reunion Pt.2 (Knight of the Goddess)**

On the back of my eidolon we manage to fly over to Etro's castle. The landing…was not that great but I couldn't complain knowing I did cut one wing and now it was torn. My eidolon took off at great speed just leaving me at the top of the castle; turning back I made my way to Etro's throne. A bright light was shining from the room and quickly I made my way towards it.

I looked and saw nothing but a red curtain gracefully moving across the figure. The whole figure had transformed right before my eyes. I saw a pink-haired lady with armor that could belong to a knight. It was my old crew member from the Guardian Corps, Lightning Farron. She was bowing down as if she was praying to the throne of Etro. She raised her hand towards it in a reassuring way, and then she swiftly turned around and looked at me with such a normal look like nothing even surprised her anymore.

"Lightning? What are you doing in Valhalla?! "I asked astonishingly.

"Valhalla, the home to Etro I am here to serve her and fight for atonement". She said just giving me her trademark gaze. "The real question is why you are here?" "Do you wish to seek atonement as well?" she asked me.

"Hell if I knew I think I'd probably be searching for this damn atonement till Etro was begging for forgiveness." I said resting my sword around my shoulders. I don't know but something about my former Guardian Corp member always made me feel at ease. I wonder how much she has changed within the years that I've been gone.

"Wait, what happened to Cocoon during the years?" I asked her not even realizing the look she gave me.

"Cocoon only fell 3 hours ago." She informed me.

"Three hours ago?!" I was shocked. I couldn't believe the effects that time had in Valhalla, it was just effects right? My mind playing tricks on me or something?

"You look out of place just standing there like that." She had the faintest smile.

"Oh umm…sorry about that!" I didn't realize my mouth was gaped wide open, any longer and a baby Chocobo could've flown in there.

"So, this world is just the end of time isn't it?" she asked half surprisingly.

"I guess, I don't know throughout the time I was just hunting and barely looked into our local goddess library, not exactly bookshelves filled material." I said with a smile only Lightning could make me have.

"Hmph, just like the Guardian Corps you were always the one that loved the extremes but never took time to study our own tactics." "Nice to see you haven't changed that much, Knight." She said while walking to the balcony of the castle.

"Funny you're calling me Knight even though I am no longer Guardian Corps member or the fact that if anyone should be called Knight it should be yoursel-". I was cut off by her pointing her gun blade at me.

"Do not finish that sentence, if you do I would have to kill you." She still had a faint smile on her face and a finger on the trigger. Always her and me teasing each other in the Guardian Corps, and here we are in the homeland of the Goddess just enjoying the time.

"Heh that was the first thing you said to me when I was trying to introduce myself back in the Corps." I started to chuckle.

I leaned against the wall of the castle just staring at the endless ocean we have here. "Oh well guess we should give you the Valhalla welcome!" I yelled running for the edge.

"We?" she asked a little alarmed.

I leapt off the edge of the castle throwing the dark purple sphere down below.

"Knight!" she shouted at me.


End file.
